degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 22
Get It Right Recap: Last Time On Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. In this very challenge the contestants went Whovian on us and built The TARDIS. However all they had to do was fly. However one of them flew but failed, 2 passed with flying colors and one didn't function at all. Also it seems to be as if the guy alliance may disband. And due to a non functioning device Bridgette and Joanna got the boot. NOT the flying boot either. Who will get it next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. Chris: Duncan, Gwen, Lizzy, Trent, Tyler, Yazzy. First off congrats on getting to the Final 6. Gwen: Third time lucky bitch. I almost won Season 1, I pretty much owed the Killer Grips back in Action though this season pretty much bit Justin in the ass for that, Season 3? Forget that I didn't like how I backstabbed Courtney and who gives a fuck about the singing? This isn't Glee or High School Musical. Duncan: The mergers loves me. I'm comin' for that win again. I just wonder how the bet will go between Yazzy and I. Trent: At least I got into the merge a second time. But Final 6? I think this is my season. I got a chance to redeem and if I win I pretty much owe it to Yazzy. Tyler: Yes! I made it even farther than I ever had before! It's Tyler's time! I'm doin' way better than before. Yazzy: So yeah. As much as I hate being on the show I like that I'm in the Finals. I got it bitch. I just wonder how the bet between Duncan and I will go down. Lizzy: Yes! Pros on being in the final 6; Passed the merger, Kazizzash made it, I have Duncan with me. Cons; Yazzy is the only newcomer with me here. I mean we are friends and all but a goth girl, guitar player, a jock and Duncan can take over again. I mean Anyone remmber TDAS? Still love you Duncan. ''' '''Duncan: Love you too babe! Lizzy: You are such a sneak. Lizzy: So what is this? Yazzy: No challenges and party. No wait! It's back to world tour and we just stay in Paris. Chris: No. It is a challenge. From the first Final 6 to now. Gwen: Ohhh crap. Gwen: That challenge was pretty boring. However I did like when Geoff and I got along back there. ''' Chris: Alright since everyone is on board. Assigned groups are Lizzy and Tyler considering you 2 are in this to win, Yazzy and Duncan due to the fact that you have some ongoing bet and Gwen and Trent considering you 2 had a lot of history. Yazzy: Really? Chris: Ok fine! New Gwen you're with Original Gwen and Trent's with Duncan. Lizzy: New Gwen? No comment there. Chris: For the first part of the challenge you all must go to Disaster Island. Tyler: Easy. Chris: Not when you're all handcuffed. Gwen: ''(Looking at her and Yazzy's wrist) ''Whaaaaat? Duncan: Hell no. Chris: However there is also the wimp key. Yazzy: That is? Chris: Any key that is offered several points during the challenge. But if anyone who uses said key does not get invincibilty but is excused from the challenges. '''Yazzy: No way. Gwen: At least Yazzy is 40% less cheerier. ''' Gwen: Question. If you shipped Gwent, and you shipped Gwuncan how come you had crushed on them? Just curious? Lizzy: Duncan's badass nuff said. Yazzy: You sure? Gwen: Tell. Yazzy: ''(As they get a canoe) ''Actually kinda the same reasons you fell for him. Gwen: Nice.......... Duncan: Ugghh! I hate this. Trent: Everyone does dude. Duncan: I mean the handcuffs! Chris is Satan I swear. Trent: No duh. I just like that we have or had gfs who practically owned him. Duncan: So...... speaking of girls. You and ........? Trent: Oh Yazzy? We're not back together. Duncan: Ugh when did YOU 2 of of all couples become complicated? Trent: We're not thank you very much. Lizzy: Being in an alliance with Duncan. A plus. Doing Ash like that. Why? '''Yazzy: I heard the words of their alliance again. I mean leave it to a dude like Duncan to be it's leader. He's sketchy, sneaky and at times brilliant. I mean Trent and Tyler. Both had no choice but Trent's to nice and Tyler he's not the smartest guy here. Tyler: I had no choice. I mean sure it was wrong but - - Hey! Why are you blaming it all on me?! Lizzy: Cause Ash is or was your girlfriend. Tyler: Uh yeah true but Duncan started the alliance to trick you ladies that pretty much included Yazzy and you. Lizzy: I'm not mad at him. Plus he said he was gonna owe you guys. Tyler: You do make good points but you know your boyfriend isn't perfect either. Lizzy: I fucking know! Jesus! You're the second person here to say that! Trent: Ok you're both getting annoying. Gwen: Yeah stop arguing! Lizzy: He started it! Tyler: No she started it! Duncan: Even I don't find this entertaining. Yazzy: Good lord guys. Whoa Gwen no standing! Lizzy: Guys chill! Gwen and Trent: SHUT UP! (Everyone falls out the canoes into the lake) Duncan: Fuck! (They all swim to shore but Yazzy and Gwen are first) Yazzy: Ok ...... Gwen: (As Yazzy finds pieces) Trent: Wait .......... that was WAY before the merge. Lizzy: And how are you 2 first? Gwen: She swims. Chris: And it seems we have our first 2 winners of this portion. Duncan: All we had was paddle here but NOOOO my girlfriend and Tyler had to get in an argument and Gwen and Trent stand up make us all crash and fall into the water and these 2 swim to shore first?! NO NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lizzy: Easy boy. Duncan: Whatever you say babe. Yazzy: Morality pet much? Yazzy: So Chris? What up with the pieces? Chris: Oh right. For now you use the pieces you found and return them to the Cave of Dreadful Doom. (Gwen hands a piece to Tyler and another to Trent) Lizzy: Ok. Trent: At least Chris didn't give any twists to this portion. Gwen: How do you run while handcuffed to another being? Yazzy: Seperate? (They run to the cave and try to return a piece but run from the beavers) Duncan: So this challenge? Trent: Ratchet as fuck. Then again all are. Duncan: Look man. I know you were mad at me back in season 2 for trying to swoop in on Gwen but are over it I'm still sorry that we gave you that vibe. And I'm also sorry about that alliance we all formed making you and Yazzy you know .......... Trent: Yeah and sorry about that punk wannabes comment and let's go. (Lizzy and Tyler go to the cave and flee as they see spiders) Trent: Ok now this is hard. What do we do now? Duncan: He did say we had to get them in anyway how right? Trent: Yeah but Duncan there are creatures that'll maul us to death and - - (Duncan throws the piece in the cave) Duncan: There's always gonna be ways to handle that. Trent: Awesome dude! Trent: I can really see us taking this challenge. I hereby give Duncan credit where credit is due. Chris: And to total up the score Gwen and Yazzy get a point, as do Trent and Duncan. Lizzy and Tyler stay at a big fat zero. Tyler: Dammit! Chris: And now for the final portion of this challenge. The totem pole building portion. Gwen: Oh ok whoa. Chris: In elimination order. Duncan: Elimination?! Yazzy: I'm good at memorizing eliminations. Especially Season 1. ' Gwen: 2 Joannas. What a twist. Yazzy: It's rather ironic. Both her eliminations were double. Lizzy: Who was next Zoey or Geoff? Tyler? Why aren't you paying attention? Tyler: ''(Looking at the Ash and Lindsay heads) ''Ash......... Lindsay. Zoey then Geoff I think. Duncan: Dude I still can't with the 2 Joanna heads. Trent: Well she didn't come back for nothing. Especially the unlucky bastards known as Aleheather. Duncan: Funny how Little Miss Bitchington got you out in Season 1 and that spanish son of a bitch got me out 2 seasons later. ''(Trent and Duncan laugh) Chris: What is all the commotion?! You 2 are supposed to hate one another this is boring. Duncan: (Fakes a laugh) ''Fuck you McClain! ''(Trent hands Duncan a Bridgette head as he throws it at Chris) Trent: Excuse you? Can you not? Duncan: Now that was badass. Gwen: So was Lindsay after? Yazzy: Uh....... Lizzy: Done! Chris: What? And we have our winners! Lizyler and Tylizzizzy are safe from elimination. And nobody votes tonight! '''Lizzy: WEHEY! Tyler: Boo-yah! ''' '''Gwen: I hope it's not me. Yazzy: Or me. Trent: It was all fun and games. But 50% less fun. Duncan: Eh. (At the elimination ceremony) Chris: Now it's time to determine who's going home tonight. Trent: Ugh, Really? Chris: Yes really. Gwen, Yazzy. You 2 are safe. And now Duncan sorry to say this but you are out on account of bashing my beautiful face with a wooden contestant head. Lizzy: NO! You do not disqualify my frickin' boyfriend cause you have a bias and an ego! Chris: Actually I can cause it's MY show Lizzy! Duncan: Well I'm out. Gwen: Later Duncan. (Gwen and Duncan high five) Tyler: Sorry man. Duncan: Eh. Yazzy: Later man. Duncan: Don't forget our bet. Yazzy: Finale man. Finale. Trent: Gotta say. We made a good team. Duncan: Hell yeah. (Duncan and Trent bump fists) Lizzy: I hate that you have to go! Duncan: (Pulls Lizzy into a kiss) ''Kick Chris's ass for me? Lizzy: Oh........ I will. Chris: Who will be next? Fin out on Total Drama - - ''(Lizzy punches Chris) Lizzy: Later bitches! Lizzy signs off now! Category:Blog posts